The Forgotten
by Kiss-Shot
Summary: The bolt was stolen and now whispers of war is being heard between the gods. However little did they know that their 'little' family trouble would end up bringing upon themselves unwanted attention. Now how high will the price of their quarrel be?


**I own neither Naruto nor Percy Jackson nor do I get any type of profit from this. This disclaimer is valid for the entire duration of this fan-made story.**

 **Special thanks to: He Who Seeks the Joy's of Life and Reain, both of whom helped me think about the plot and future of this story, the former helping me with some grammy errors XD.**

* * *

 **-Streets of Manhatten-**

Naruto Uzumaki casually strolled down the crowded street of Manhattan, hands tucked inside of the pockets of his light blue shorts, idly whistling a soft tune as he made his way among the crowd that were rushing to start their daily routines.

Enjoying the moment to its fullest and simply basking in the morning sun, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he observed the people around him.

Taking his right hand from his pocket along with a small paper note, his ocean blue eyes roamed across its surface and carefully analyzed its contents.

Pausing mid step, he took a moment to examine his surroundings and double check the note once more before nodding to himself in satisfaction.

"Alright, seems this looks like right place." he mused aloud while returning the paper into his pocket before resuming his walk.

* * *

''Argh... Stupid fat pig... One day oughta...'' Grumbled a woman under her breath as she chopped a variety of vegetables, all the vegetables being oddly colored blue.

''What did you say Sally?! Got something to say then say it out loud!'' Shouted a male voice from one of the inner rooms of the apartment.

The woman now named Sally grumbled something inaudible under her breath and stayed silent, her teeth grinding against each other as she chopped the vegetables with even more force. A hard life it was to endure the pig in human flesh known as Gabriel Ugliano, oh the things that she didn't do for her beloved son.

Were it not for Percy, she would have _never_ stayed with such a _man_ , not that she blamed her son, oh no, of course not. her current situation was her fault, her decision, she should have known that nothing good come to those that fell for Poseidon, nothing good ever happened to any of the women that he and his brother Zeus had taken, if either because of what they did, their wives did, or what life imposed on them.

But she was a fighter, she wouldn't give in, she would endure that and much more if it was for her son's well being.

 _''(...) As of this week, the coastal states of the country have been showing extremely severe weather condition's, with waves easily surpassing that of five meters in height, the people of the National Weather Institute are now investigating what could be the cause of it(...)''_ Came a feminine voice of a reporter from the living room.

Upon hearing the lady of the weather forecast, Sally placed the knife in the balcony and brought her right hand to her cheek in worry, silently wondering what could have brought her ex-lover to do such things, before picking up the knife once more and going back into what she was doing.

However before she started, realization dawned upon her. Since when was the television on? Gabe didn't watch news, and he had been in Percy's room doing who-knows-what for the last few hours... Or perhaps it was the movie that she had seen on the previous night that was making her paranoid, so with that last thought in mind she placed the knife away and went towards the living room.

It was best that she turned it off fast, if not for the waste of electricity, then for the sake of not having to listen to Gabe's constant nagging about how she would have to pay it.

When she made it to the living room, Sally was greeted to the sight of a _very_ attractive young blond man with a orange hawaiian shirt and whisker marks casually sitting down on the sofa with his legs resting on the small table in front of him while eating a bowl of steaming hot noodles with a pair of wooden chopsticks, basically acting as if he owned the place.

While she took in his appearance, the blond noticed her appearance and tilted his head towards her and casually asked ''Ello there ma'am, you got some orange juice?''

Upon hearing his question, she snapped her out of her daze and allow her mind to then proceeded to reboot properly, her mouth opening and closing in the process.

How should one react to a stranger, albeit a very attractive one, appearing in her living room and asking if she had any orange juice, something that she didn't have as she had made it a rule to make and buy as much blue food as possible, and would orange juice even be orange juice if it is blue?

Instinctively taking a step back, she took her time to asset the situation. For one fact she knew that the door was always locked, for another she knew that jumping inside from the window wasn't among the list of the best possible options, specially while holding a bowl of noodles, noodles that she knew for a fact to not being made anywhere in the neighborhood. Which brought the question of how come it was steaming hot and apparently fresh.

Being already aware of the supernatural world and being a clear sighted mortal helped in opening new 'windows' towards what was possible, which brought an infinity of questions to her mind.

''Um ma'am, did I stutter? Is there something in my face? Do you got o-r-a-n-g-e j-u-i-c-e?'' Naruto asked while spelling out the word 'orange juice' as if he was in a restaurant and she was the waitress.

 _Twitch._

A single twitch in the eyebrow was the only response that the blond got, were he expecting more then he would be sourly disappointed, self restrain was one of the things that she excelled at, the fact that a certain fat man was still alive was more than enough proof for that.

Seeing that she still wouldn't reply, Naruto pouted childishly and turned away with a huff, ''You are no fun, Sally Jackson. Geez~ you are just like in the reports.'' Teasing and messing with humans had become one of his favorite activities during the time, riling people up and annoying them was one of his favorite pass-times.

''Huh? Reports?'' Her eyes narrowed at the possibilities of what he meant, and in an instant she was in 'momma bear mode' ''What report is this that you speak of and how do you know me?'' she asked with a certain edge in her voice that showed that she was very much serious to face off whatever threat that he could be.

The blond ignored her question and brought the bowl to his mouth and much to her surprise he downed it all in one big gulp and placed the bowl on his lap while giving a satisfied sigh, ''Wouldn't you want to know? You are an interesting person Sally Jackson, not many women stay in tact after hitting it with one of the three, jealous wives and fellow gods can be quite troublesome ya know?''

The twinkle in his eyes showed how much he was amused, and now she knew that he knew about her previous relationship with the lord of the sea, but before she could say anything a loud 'bang' was heard inside of the house and in came Gabe in all of his repulsive glory.

''What's this noise Sally?! Wh-'' His outburst was quick and his eyes were filled with rage as he barged in the room, but his anger meant nothing and he was soon silenced.

Literally.

His mouth moved but no sound came out, his expression becoming more and more akin to that of an enraged animal as every inaudible syllable left his mouth. Himself not noticing that they were not hearing them, and thinking that they were ignoring his existence.

Looking at Sally and thinking of smacking her for ignoring him, his eyes found the blond man sitting in his couch and he immediately started 'piecing' what could have happened to the best of his (not so high) abilities until he had enough and decided to kick the punk out of his house and more importantly, _his_ couch.

Naruto for his part simply continued to enjoy his ramen, completely uncaring of the mute, raging man that was coming in his direction.

As Gabe neared the sitting blond, full intent on violently kicking him out of his spot. However before he could get any closer he suddenly fell to the ground like a puppet that had its strings sliced off.

It was at that moment that Naruto finished the bowl and got up from his place in the sofa, the bowl shimmering from his hand as if it had never been there in the first place.

''So this is Gabriel Ugliano... Sure is a noisy one.'' Naruto said mostly to himself while crouching on him with his foot on his chest and bringing his right hand to Gabe's chin, moving his head left and right as if analyzing him, ''Has a peculiar smell... So _human_... You wouldn't mind if I dispose of him right? I can hardly imagine him being missed.''

The way that he so casually spoke of killing sent shivers up her spine, and for some reason she was compelled to believe that he meant every syllable.

''Y-you cant! I need him, I l-love him.'' Though the way she said it wasn't very convincing. The word 'love' came out of her mouth as if she were drinking the vilest of poisons, and in response Naruto gave a throaty chuckle, she was surely trying hard.

Getting up from the couch he slowly made his way towards her, Sally idly noticed that his feet left no imprint on the carpet and that he made absolutely no sound from getting up from the couch that was normally very noisy due to its rusted wooden structure, ''Not very convincing, I have seen children no older than five be more convincing than that... Though points for you! A smart move I must admit, using him to mask away the child's scent was a very smart move. Sadly I have bad news, now that I have seen both the child and him I can safely say that his scent will not overpower the boy's for much longer. Poseidon's blood runs deep in his veins, even a human such as him will not be capable of masking it any longer.''

Sally cursed internally, the man knew much more than he should, and to make it worse he had met with Percy! That was all that she needed to know, ''What do you know and who are you?! Poseidon will not leave it cheap if you harm his son.'' She tried to intimidate him and at the same time make Poseidon know about the conversation.

Naruto for his part just brought his hands up in a 'surrender' gesture, ''Hey, hey! Jumping to conclusions much? Also you should stop that, no words or prayers can reach his ears as long as I am here. As to your child, Perry was it? I didn't do anything, was just curious as to how he was, a child of one of the three is rare ya know? As a matter of fact you are lucky that I found him before a certain subordinate of mine did, had _she_ been notified of his existence then I couldn't be sure that your son would still be among the living... Yeah... No telling when it comes to _her..._ Ah! right where was I? Would you believe me if I said that I am the god of Ramen?'' He asked with a chuckle and a sheepish smile.

Sally looked at him in disbelief, 'Really? Ramen god? And here I thought he was a threat. What's next? He's named after an ingredient...?' Sally thought to herself, though not forgetting that he in a way just said that one of his subordinates want Percy dead, and that she needed to know who that person was. If only she knew how right she was about his name.

Glancing around and giving a frown, Naruto placed his hands inside of his pockets and sighed, ''Well it seems that my time in here is up... A shame, I was starting to enjoy my time, oh well how sad that I will have to go along with your memories. Ja-ne Sally Jackson.''

Before she could do anything or question on what he meant, his body faded away while Gabe's body suddenly ignited in blazing black flames.

Thinking fast and doing what she first thought to be right, she went to get the fire extinguisher in the hallway of the apartment, however by the time she had came back his body was already gone and she knew not why she even had the extinguisher in the first place.

''Huh? I forgot what I was going to do...?'' She asked herself while looking at the extinguisher and the ground where Gabe once was, then looking towards the desk of the kitchen and finding a very ornamented ceramic bowl on top of it with several symbols carefully painted on its surface...

* * *

 **-Manhatten-**

On top of a random building in Manhatten, a slight distortion appeared in the air as a certain blond haired male materialized in it, a large grin visible on his visage.

''Well that was interesting...'' He mused to himself while bringing his right hand to his chin, ''You can come out now Arachne.''

At first it seemed like he was crazy and only talking to himself, but after thirty seconds of waiting he was rewarded. From out of the shadows in one of the corners of the rooftop stepped out an astonishing black haired woman, holding a very elegant black fan with a golden spider-web pattern in its surface, the fan hiding most of her facial features leaving only her web-shaped pupils in view. **(Arachne from Soul Eater- only in appearance)**

''Ufufufufu... As attentive as always huh, master~?'' She playfully purred while 'snapping' the fan shut and slowly walking towards Naruto, her hips swaying sensually with each step that she took.

His grin turning into a warm smile as his ocean blue eyes met hers, ''Ello there Rach, what brings you here? You know I don't need a babysitter.''

The beautiful brunette gave a sultry smile and replied,''You don't? I can think of a certain big boy that certainly does.''

Seeing no reaction from him, she pouted ''Your no fun, you know that? Does a servant really need a reason to come see her master...? But for your information I kind missed you... And I wanted to make sure you actually got here, only took you a month this time, a new record!'' Despite it seeming like an insult, it really wasn't, she was actually happy with the development.

It was a fact known by few that he tended to be late for things and was normal for him to get lost along the way, not that she could blame him, an individuals perception of time and space changed as they aged.

Crossing his arms childishly and turning away from her with a 'huff', he opted to stay silent and not give any comment on the subject, ''I'm not that bad...'' He mumbled to himself.

She giggled once more into her hands upon hearing him and slowly inched closer to him, wrapping her pale white arms around his waist and pressing her body against his back, basking and enjoying the warm aura that his body radiated.

Naruto didn't react at first but relaxed shortly after and then settled his gaze into the sky.

For a few moments neither of them said anything, Naruto gazing far into the horizon with a thoughtful look on his face while the beautiful brunette enjoyed the silence and nuzzled against him.

''(...) Hey master, was the human of any help for you to find the answer that you were looking for?'' Arachne asked with a somewhat thoughtful look of her own, her eyes now gazing into the distance just like that of Naruto's, the building that they were in providing them with a very large range of view, though she still refused to let go of him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he shifted a bit and tilted his head in her direction, ''I guess they were, though in the end they just confirmed what I have always knew.''

''Is that so? How come?''

''Humans are strange creatures, both Sally Jackson and Gabriel Ugliano are perfect examples of humanity... Gabriel was a foul man, rude, brute, aggressive and dirty, the prefect example of human nature, the very proof in that is in his smell, his 'humanity' was such that it could mask the scent of a demigod, he was a 'perfect' human with all of its imperfections... While Sally on the other hand was his opposite, she is the perfect representation of what a human can become.''

''What a human can become...?'' She questioned herself while he merely nodded.

''Yes. She is a kind woman, willing to go through hell if it means keeping her precious child safe. An act of love and selflessness that goes against human nature.''

''But what does that have to do with your decision?''

''Everything, humanity has always been like that, it is something that sadly won't be changed. Using my efforts to change it is a waste of my time and energy. Now look into the sky and tell me what you see.''

''There are thunderclouds, forming.'' She replied while gazing towards the sky.

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, ''Exactly! There are thunderclouds, though not the ordinary type. These are a result of the conflict between the siblings, Zeus and Poseidon. Look at them, even now they continue to have pointless conflicts, conflicts that _my_ world has to pay for. Not even a century ago it was their sons in war, devastating the land with their chemical weapons... For too long I have given them chances, for too long I have watched them transform my world into their playground, where they can do as they please...''

''So you mean that...''

''Yes Arachne... I have waited for far too long. My pity for them because of their past with their father is now over, I gave them chances, lots of them, and you know very well what they did with those chances. I cannot tolerate them any longer, my world is not their personal playground... Send word to the others and make them prepare themselves, because the time for me to reveal myself is coming _._ ''

Arachne separated from him and gave a huge grin that would make a cheshire green of envy. Those words were like music to her ears, she had waited to hear them ever since he had took her in and for years she had been preparing herself for that opportunity, now it seem that she would finally have a chance at it, ''Ufufufu~ the others will sure be happy to hear this. So how do you plan to start, master?''

Taking a seat in the edge of the building he gazed at the humans below, ''To start I must separate the sheep from the goats and the wolves, just like not all humans should be killed, not all gods and demi-gods should as well. I will not antagonize those who didn't bring upon themselves my ire. For now just assemble the others and spread among them the news of this development, meanwhile there are things that I must do and loose ends that I must tie before I get started.''

With that being said, he spread his arms wide and jumped off the building, his body dissolving into a cloud of pitch black smoke the more he neared the ground until nothing was left to indicate that he was ever there in the first place.

''Gone already, frankly, what a dramatic master that I have. And here I thought that I would finally get to spend some time with him... Oh well, we got eternity to have fun, best I get going and spread the news Ufufufu...'' Arachne giggled to herself before vanishing in a flash of dark light.

* * *

 **As you all can see, it is quite obvious what type of story this will be, so don't be surprised if your favorite PJ character gets killed.**

 **Made this because for once I feel that a story with Naruto opposing the gods is not done much, and it for as much as I enjoy stories with him siding with them, there are to many of them and I will do something about it.**

 **No Naruto x Sally. NOT going to happen. His interaction with her is because I myself find interesting how she and Gabe can be polar opposites, one selfish and the other selfless. His interest in her was just that of curiosity, not many women survive after getting a go with one of the three. D** **ionysus mom can testify to that.**

 **(this Note will be deleted as soon as I post chapter 2)**


End file.
